Some downhole tools (e.g., well logging tools) include one or more devices that measure various properties of the subterranean fluids and/or perform certain mechanical acts with a sampling or other downhole tool. To accomplish the aforementioned operations, a control signal may be transmitted from the surface to the downhole tool. Inability to immediately communicate a control signal to the downhole tool can result in inefficiencies, time delays, and expenses associated with a drilling operation in a wellbore.
It should be understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale and that the disclosed embodiments are sometimes illustrated diagrammatically and in partial views. In certain instances, details which are not necessary for an understanding of the disclosed methods and apparatuses or which render other details difficult to perceive may have been omitted. It should be understood, of course, that this disclosure is not limited to the particular embodiments illustrated herein.